


31st of October

by Amariys



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Marking, Mates, Rimming, blowjob, creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariys/pseuds/Amariys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween night was the only time of the year when incubi got into their heat. Kise was not an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	31st of October

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is self-edited. Please pardon the grammar mistakes or typos you may find.

The club was full packed with people in many different costumes. One who didn’t know better would think they had entered another world when they first crossed the door and they wouldn’t be too far off. This club was placed in-between two worlds, one was the common human world and the other was the world where creatures from legends and magic stories lived in. This club opened only for a day in the entire year. The 31st of October. A special day for all the creatures in the world since on this day, two worlds would collide.

The club itself was decorated in Halloween theme, with Jack-o-Lantern grinning and occasionally cackling eerily at you from almost every corner of the room. Green, red and blue floating fireballs provided the only lights in the room. The sound of music was deafening, it would make every heart beat faster, unconsciously following the rhythm of the music. Vampires could be seen chatting with werewolves, or even an angel dancing with a devil. Everything was possible in this club, for this one magical night.

At the center of the dance floor, a certain blond hair incubus was taking everyone’s attention. His lithe body moved sensuously, rubbing against two other males who were dancing around him. Other people watched with envy at the two lucky men and decided to get another partner to rut against because the air was too heavy with sex scent to be ignored. The incubus looked almost shining under the dim light, his golden hair beckoning people like flame attracting moths, black leather wings folded on his back. His body was hugged in a fitting sleeveless white shirt covered with a black leather vest, a leather pants hung low on his hips, showing his delicate hipbones and hiding almost nothing to imagination.

Kise Ryouta had his eyes closed as he kept moving his body. Someone hugged his waist possessively from behind while wet tongue traced a line on his throat. Kise purred, tilting his head back to give that naughty tongue easier access. Another body moved closer to him, sandwiching his lithe form between two muscular men as hands roamed on his chest, pinching his nipples through his shirt. This time, Kise couldn’t hold back the moan escaping from his lips. That one sound made the people around him moved restlessly. Kise was unintentionally pouring out his unique pheromone to his surrounding, increasing people’s desire for sex and he fed on the thick sexual tension in the air.

“Yes, more,” the incubus sighed as the hand on his chest moved lower to knead gently on his half-erect penis. He had been hard all day long. Halloween night was the only time of the year when incubi got into their heat. Kise was not an exception. His body had felt hot and tingling since this morning, making him wanting— _craving_ —for sex, sex and sex. However, not just anyone could satisfy Kise. He could have sex with as many people as he wanted, but only his mate, his bond-partner would be able to soothe the heat. Sadly, Kise hadn’t met his mate today.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty, golden angel.” Someone whispered huskily against Kise’s ear. The blond only smiled indulgently. He was flattered, of course, but those words were meaningless when it wasn’t said by his mate.

“I’m not an angel. I’m the opposite of them,” Kise breathed in a seductive voice, reaching out to the male in front of him and crushing their lips together. Their tongues immediately met in a wild tango, making Kise panted as desire fuelled his body even more.

Faintly, Kise could hear the man behind him groaned before a hand slipped under his shirt to pinch at his nipple directly. Kise’s moan was swallowed by the other male’s tongue and he bucked his hips, pressing his erection against the other man’s. Seemingly getting the hint, a calloused hand slipped into Kise’s pants, grabbing hold of his erection tightly. Kise broke the kiss and groaned, resting his head against the other male’s shoulder.

“Fuck me. Oh, please. I can’t stand this anymore. Fuck me,” Kise pleaded feverishly even as he tried to buck his hips faster to meet those delicious strokes on his erection.

Moans could be heard clearly on the dance floor. All around the incubus, people were either rutting against each other or jerking off blatantly. The scent of sex was heavy in the air, but still Kise was unfulfilled. The incubus sobbed desperately, because while he enjoyed the hand job he was given, he couldn’t help wanting more. He _needed_ to feel another, more calloused and slightly more tanned hand to touch him, to bring him into completion.

“Aomine _cchi_ ,” the name came out of his lips in a whisper, a desperate plea and hope. Tears pricked at his closed eyelids, because Kise knew there was no way his mate would answer to his call. Not at the moment, at least.

“Excuse me,” a clear voice interrupted the threesome, making three pairs of eyes turned into the voice’s source. A small man with teal hair and pale, pale white skin stood in front of them, his face impassive but with a hint of strength lurking just underneath. His bright sky blue eyes were wide and pretty, but one could see the wisdom and darkness beneath. As the man opened his mouth once again, a pair of dangerous fangs greeted them.

“Excuse me for interrupting you,” Kuroko Tetsuya repeated politely. “but I’m here to take Kise- _kun_ away. I know someone wouldn’t be pleased if he caught your scents on him.”

Without waiting for answer, Kuroko took hold of Kise’s wrist and pulled the blond away from the other two males. The shouts of complaints from the others were skillfully ignored. Kise followed in silence, still throbbing with need and miserable because Aomine wasn’t there to help him. The blond sniffed, rubbing at his eyes with his free hand. “T-thank you, Kuroko _cchi_.”

“No need to thank me, Kise- _kun_. Akashi- _kun_ said he didn’t like seeing mass orgy on the dance floor and asked me to come to get you. That’s all.” Kuroko replied calmly, still dragging the blond towards their table.

“I’m sorry. I just can’t control it.”

“I know, but I also know Aomine- _kun_ would kill those people if they manage to make you cum. You should know best how possessive your mate is.”

Kise pouted but didn’t say anything. What Kuroko had said was true enough. Aomine was _very_ possessive, but still it was his own fault for not being there when Kise needed him the most.

They closed the short distance between the dance floor and their table in silence after that. When they got near their destination, three people sitting on the table turned their attention at them almost immediately. All of them looked displeased, so Kise offered a sheepish grin, hoping it’d be enough to calm his friends.

“Akashi- _kun_ , I’ve brought Kise- _kun_ back.” Kuroko announced before letting go of Kise in order to snuggle up at another vampire with red hair that could very well be his twin.

“Good work, Tetsuya,” Akashi said fondly, petting the teal haired boy as the reward, earning a satisfied purr from Kuroko.

Kise watched the two vampires’ interaction with envy clear in his eyes even as he took a seat between Midorima the Wizard and Murasakibara the Grim Reaper. “Could you please not broadcasting your lovey-dovey relationship, Akashi _cchi_? It makes me jealous.”

Akashi smirked in amusement. “Unfortunately, Ryouta, in the state you are now, it’s impossible for any of us to hold back against our desire.” To prove his words, Akashi then pulled Kuroko onto his lap before kissing the younger vampire hard on the lips.

A pout formed on Kise’s face but he couldn’t deny Akashi’s words. He knew how bad his pheromone was affecting other people. On normal days, Kise could choose when and to whom he released the pheromone in order to lure his victims to him, but since he was in heat, that control went out of the window. His body needed sex, all day long if it wasn’t with his mate, and so his pheromone was getting even stronger, luring _everybody_ to him or—like in Akashi and Kuroko’s case—making them unable to restrain their selves from ravishing their mates.

“Kise- _chin_ , you really do reek,” Murasakibara said as he sniffed at the blond beside him. “Mine- _chin_ wouldn’t be too happy with you.”

“Yeah, well, he has no right to be angry. It was his fault for not being here to help me with this stupid heat!” Kise whined childishly. He wasn’t the one at fault!

“Stop your whining, Kise. Besides, do you really have to come with us while you’re in heat? Honestly, your pheromone is too annoying. Hadn’t Aomine told you to stay at home today since he didn’t want anyone to _rape_ you?” Midorima frowned.

Kise bit his lips guiltily. True. Aomine had often told him to stay at home on Halloween day, but today the tanned male wasn’t there when Kise opened his eyes and the heat was just too annoying he finally decided to accept Akashi’s offer to hang out in the club. He was sure Aomine would be really angry at him if he was found out, though.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go home soon so Aomine _cchi_ won’t even know I am here. Besides, since Kuroko _cchi_ had banned me to have sex with anyone else, there’s nothing I can do here.” Kise smiled brightly.

“Hoo. So if Tetsu hadn’t come to get you, you would’ve let those scums fucking you, huh, you naughty bitch?”

Kise’s smile froze on his face as he heard that sinful voice. A voice that like melting dark chocolate, caressing Kise’s skin with sweet temptation and making the fine hair on his neck stood up as if he was cold. The voice of his _mate_. Kise gulped as he felt furry, long tail slowly caressed his cheek, before finally he looked up to find Aomine Daiki standing behind him.

“A-A-Aomine _cchi_!!” Kise yelped in surprise.

Aomine folded his arms on his chest as he glared at his mate. The phantom panther didn’t look happy at all. His brows were drawn together in a deep frown, his midnight blue feline ears flattened onto his head and his tail—once Kise moved away from it—swished in agitation. Everything about him screaming anger. Kise could feel cold sweat rolled down his temple even as the temperature around him decreased.

Aomine was going to _kill_ him.

The blond took a step away from his dangerous mate, smiling sheepishly as if it would do him any good. “I don’t expect you to come here, Aomine _cchi._ H-how was your day?”

Aomine’s eyes narrowed but instead of lunging at him like what Kise had thought, a dangerous, most certainly evil smirk curved the tanned man’s lips. “My day sucks, just so you know. Satsuki dragged me into shopping with her this morning, so I _couldn’t_ come to your place. My cell phone was dead; there goes the idea of contacting you. My feet hurt like bitch since Satsuki the Witch wouldn’t stop shopping until late hour, buying false Jack-O-Lantern from the human world and when I came to _my mate’s place_ , hoping to have a nice, hot sex since he was in heat, I found the apartment locked and empty. In the end, I found my naughty mate here, in a club with scent of other males on him while I had _specifically_ told him to stay at home on Halloween. Satisfied now, Kise?”

The dark aura around Aomine had been getting stronger and stronger as his explanation went on. The temperature in their table dropped even more, making Kise shivered. Phantom panthers were rather well-known by their ability to freeze their victims with fear when in rage and so Kise knew Aomine was really furious right now. He could understand why, though. Shopping with Momoi was almost similar to endless torture.

“U-umm, w-we can go home now if you want, Aomine _cchi_. The others won’t be mad, right?” Kise shifted his eyes to his _friends_ , all of whom had been taking their distance away from the furious Aomine and the blond. They just stared blankly at Kise, as if telling him to not dragging them into his problem. Traitors.

“If you think we’re going to get those disgusting scents on you to our den, you’re sorely mistaken, Kise,” Aomine growled before jumping passed the lounge in front of him in one fluid movement, making Kise yelped and took another step back, only to hit the table and fell on top of it instead.

Aomine didn’t give his mate a chance to sit up. He loomed over the blond, grabbing hold of both of Kise’s wrists and holding them above his head. Aomine bent his head low until he could sniff at his mate’s neck. Another growl was produced. He could smell the other male—no, _males—_ clearly and it was disgusting.

Kise, on the other hand, hold himself still. He knew this part. Aomine was checking no one had actually lie their claim over his mate and it was never a good thing to do anything that could aggravate Aomine further when he was in this state. So Kise tried to relax his body, even though the warm breath and the scent of Aomine around him made his erection throbbed once again.

Aomine let go of Kise’s wrist, one hand slipping under his shirt to push it up, exposing Kise’s milky skin to the cold air, before he continued sniffing his way down his mate’s body. Aomine’s tail slithered around the blond’s legs, wrapping themselves possessively around Kise’s waist, and he hummed in satisfaction when he found the disgusting scent to be faint on his mate’s chest. Good. Only he could play with Kise’s nipples, damn it.

Kise’s breaths had become heavy. The sweet, heady scent of his pheromone was strong enough to be smelled even to the other patrons, a testament of how aroused he was, but Aomine ignored his mate. Kise needed to learn to be patient and besides, the blond needed to be punished first.

The phantom panther continued his inspection, moving lower until his nose touched the tip of Kise’s covered erection. An erotic moan torn its way out of Kise’s throat then because the warmth from Aomine’s breath on his most sensitive organ was simply too much. Once again, Aomine ignored Kise. Through the sweet scent that was his mate’s arousal, Aomine could smell it clearly: a scent from a stranger. Someone had actually dared to touch his mate _there_.

Aomine snarled angrily, moving up to grab Kise’s hair tightly, making the blond yelped in pain. “Who had touched you there?! Tell me, Kise, so I can kill the bastard who touched my fucking bond mate!”

“Ngh, y-you shouldn’t Aominecchi,” Kise panted, because damn it, even under the taller man’s furious eyes, Kise’s arousal spiked even more. He wanted Aomine to punish him, to fuck him right there and then, to make him mewl and scream in pain. Kise licked his lips. “You shouldn’t because … they were only affected by me …”

Understanding dawned in Aomine’s eyes. The dark haired man gritted his teeth before bowing his head so his face was only inches away from Kise’s. He could see the lust and need in Kise’s topaz colored eyes, darkening the beautiful orbs considerably and Hell if it didn’t affect him too. Aomine could feel his erection pressing against his pants, but his anger quelled his desire enough.

“You bitch,” Aomine growled. “What did you do, huh? Rutting against him like a bitch in heat you are, pleading at him to touch you here,” a rough hand grabbed Kise’s covered erection, making the blond mewled and bucked his hips. “to fuck you just so you won’t get irritated by the heat? You are fucking stupid, Kise. Those males won’t be able to satisfy you. I am your mate, your fucking Alpha. I’m the only one who can bring you pleasure, you understand?”

“Yes,” Kise sobbed, bucking his hips again because oh God he would die if Aomine didn’t touch him again! The blond tilted his head, exposing his neck towards Aomine—towards his mate—in a sign of submission. Crystal tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, waiting just the right moment to surf down the smooth cheeks. “Yes, Aomine _cchi_. You’re my Alpha, my mate, my dominant. Oh, please, please, please touch me. I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. Please, I can’t stand this anymore, Aomine _cchi_!”

Kise’s face was flushed red, tears wetting his cheeks and he pleaded incoherently, as if he really was losing his mind. That was the final strike for Aomine. Purring in satisfaction because, yes, Kise was still his only, Aomine finally lowered his head to the exposed neck. He opened his mouth and bit down hard—hard enough to draw blood, to mark Kise once again as his.

Kise screamed in ecstacy when he was marked. His eyes drawn close and his body tensed up as he came without being touched at all. Aomine’s saliva seeped into the wound as the phantom panther licked it clean, introducing the unique sensation closed to being drugged with aphrodisiac to Kise. The incubus panted, still high in pleasure, but that was not enough. He needed his mate to fill him. Only cumming didn’t mean anything for Kise.

“Aomine _cchi_ …” A broken whisper in place of another plea. Kise opened his eyes heavily, gazing up at his mate with uncovered need.

Aomine understood. His own erection was throbbing real hard in his pants and he was damned if he didn’t have Kise soon. Just as he was about to claim his mate’s lips in heated kiss and continued onwards, though, a cold voice stopped him.

“Daiki, I would really appreciate it if you two take your business … somewhere else.”

Tilting his head back to look at Akashi, Aomine gave a toothy grin. The red head vampire looked composed enough, but Aomine could see he was gripping Kuroko a little too tight and that the younger vampire looked close to his climax too. Kise’s orgasm generally had that kind of effect to other people.

Nodding in understanding, Aomine then hauled his dazed mate onto his shoulders before moving towards the rest room. He was serious when he said they wouldn’t get the disgusting scents of other males’ into their den.

Once in the rest room, Aomine entered a stall and locked the door. He then dropped Kise onto the floor and proceeded to attack his mate’s lips. Kise moaned before lifting his hands to grab at Aomine’s hair as the taller man bit at his lower lip and slipped his tongue inside Kise’s mouth. Their tongues met in a wild, heated dance, sending shivers of pleasure down their body, pooling on their erection. It didn’t get long before Kise was hard again.

Aomine’s tail slithered up to Kise’s legs once again, before slipping between the knees and rubbed against the blond’s crotch. Kise’s moans were swallowed by Aomine. The blond could feel his knees getting weak from the pleasures he received.

“Ah, Aomine _cchi,_ ” Kise broke the kiss to fill his lungs with much needed clear oxygen.

Aomine purred in satisfaction. “Get on your knees and suck me off, Kise. Don’t even you dare using your hands.”

The harsh order made Kise licked his lips in anticipation. He loved the taste of Aomine. Nodding wordlessly, the blond then lowered himself to his knees. He gazed up at the impressive bulge that hid Aomine’s erection and had to swallow his own saliva.

 Kise obeyed to Aomine’s order and kept his hands behind him as he leaned forward to catch Aomine’s pants zipper with his teeth. Fumbling with Aomine’s button was slightly harder, but Kise was a sex demon for good reasons. Aomine didn’t wear anything beneath his pants, so when Kise bit and pulled it down, Aomine’s erection grazed his cheek, leaving wet trail of pre-cum there.

Kise stared at the hard length hungrily before wrapping his mouth around it, taking all of the impressive length into his mouth immediately. From above him, he could hear Aomine hissed and cursed. Oh, having no gag reflex was a blessing indeed. As Kise started to suck on Aomine’s length, tongue playing with the veins underside, he could feel soft hands gently grabbing hold of his golden strands. Kise opened his eyes to look up. His topaz orbs met with Aomine’s soft sapphire ones and the blond couldn’t stop the moan rumbling low in his throat.

That moan managed to make Aomine closed his eyes as he bucked his hips, getting himself impossibly deeper into Kise’s throat until he could feel the tip of his erection touching the back of the blond’s throat. Aomine loved getting blowjobs from Kise. The incubus always looked very beautiful with lips stretched wide around his own width and the hungry eyes looking up at him was so damn seductive too. The fact Kise really did love the taste of his cum was a plus point for Aomine. Nothing beat the sexiness of Kise licking Aomine’s cum off of his hands or body.

“Ah, fuck,” Aomine could feel his orgasm getting closer, fuelled with his own dirty thoughts. His grip on Kise’s head tightened as he gritted out, “I want to cum on your face, Kise.”

Kise hummed in understanding and that was the last straw for Aomine. He could feel his balls drawing up, a sure sign he was going to cum. A low growl escaped from his throat as he shut his eyes tight. He could still feel Kise’s warm mouth around his erection, but then the blond pulled away just at the moment, letting Aomine’s hot white cum dirtying his face and accepting it with blissful expression.

Aomine cracked his eyes open because he just couldn’t let himself missed the sight of Kise’s cum covered face and the reality he saw was even better than any of his imagination. There Kise was, still on his knees, eyes closed in peaceful expression as Aomine’s cum slowly flowing down his face and onto his opened mouth. Aomine watched as Kise’s red tongue caught the white drops of his essence before the blond moaned in pleasure as Aomine’s unique flavor touched his taste buds. Looking down, Aomine knew Kise had once again cum without being touched from the bigger wet spot on his pants. The blond looked thoroughly disheveled and utterly beautiful.

Truly, anyone who could resist Kise would have been a saint.

Aomine leaned back against the wall, exhausted and sated, but still he could already feel his penis getting hard again. He half smirked. It always happened whenever Kise was in heat. Both of them wouldn’t stop getting horny until Aomine fucked Kise hard.

Kise finally opened his eyes when he felt Aomine’s tail caressing his face once again. It was a silent invitation from his mate and so Kise stood up before leaning closer to give his most beloved mate a kiss, transferring the taste of Aomine into his mate’s mouth. Aomine accepted it gladly. He liked how he tasted when mixed with Kise’s saliva and the most satisfying thing was he could no longer smell the other males on Kise. Their scents were thoroughly washed away by his. Good.

“Let’s go home and take care of you there,” Aomine suggested. He wrapped his hands and tails around Kise’s body before closing his eyes. In an instant, they both blended with the shadow and when Aomine opened his eyes once again, they were already in their bed room.

Aomine made short work in getting rid of Kise’s vest, shirt and pants. He then kissed the blond senseless while steering the both of them towards the bed. Kise fell on the comfortable bed without breaking the kiss, his hands started to pull at Aomine’s shirt. The tanned man let his mate sat up so Kise would be able to lift his shirt off before kicking off his own pants. Once they were both naked, Aomine pushed Kise softly down and started to worship his lover’s body with kisses and bites. He would get his marks all over Kise’s body until the whole world knew the incubus was his.

Once he got to Kise’s nipple, Aomine gave extra attention to the pink nub. He licked and blew at it until it was erect before licking just the tip and bit down softly. Aomine’s hand moved to the other nipple, pinching and rubbing at it until Kise felt disoriented by the pain-pleasure he received. Aomine was a sadist. He tortured Kise with pleasures like a professional, making any coherencies left the blond until all that Kise could remember was Aomine, Aomine and _Aomine_.

His name stumbling off of Kise’s lips was the sweetest song ever. He knew his mate was in a state of bliss. Kise might not even have any recognition towards his surroundings anymore. Aomine knew if he wanted, he could make Kise cum again just from playing from his nipple, but he knew he couldn’t do that now since he was also so hard already.

So Aomine left the abused nipples to lick his way lower and lower. He intentionally ignored Kise’s weeping erection and moved even lower. Kise’s legs parted automatically as Aomine bowed his head between his mate’s spread legs. Aomine pulled Kise’s ass cheeks apart, until he could see the pink entrance waiting to be breached. The tanned man then licked the entrance like a cat lapping at milk, making Kise screamed and panted and cursed and _Oh, God, Aominecchi!._ Kise’s scent was strong here and Aomine inhaled deeply at the sweet, addictive scent that could make people crazy. Aomine’s paper sand tongue kept licking at the small hole with occasional nibble on the rim, before he finally stabbed his tongue into the hole.

Kise was hot, slick and sweet inside. Aomine knew he was drooling, but he could care less. His saliva would be a good lubrication for Kise, anyway. Aomine’s tail swished in pleasure before moving upwards to wrap itself around Kise’s erection, tightening at the base so the blond couldn’t reach his climax. Faintly, Aomine could see the broken sobs from his mate, but he kept on stabbing his tongue in and out until the pink hole relaxed enough around his intruding tongue.

Aomine slipped a finger alongside his tongue, then, this time fully intending to stretch Kise. One finger became two and then three in short amount of time, pulling out continuous moans from the submissive incubus. If not for Aomine’s tail on the base of his erection, Kise knew he would have cum already.

Once he was satisfied enough, Aomine finally pulled his fingers and tongue away. He positioned himself in front of Kise’s loose entrance and in one swift thrust, entered his mate’s body. _It felt like coming home_ , Aomine thought as Kise’s inner muscles accepted his erection willingly.

There was no time for Kise to adjust to the length inside of him now. Aomine immediately set a brutal, fast pace into their love making, thrusting into his mate’s body with ferocity of an animal. Kise didn’t mind. The pain was part of the pleasure with Aomine and Kise had come to enjoy it as much as he enjoyed the way his name escaped from Aomine’s lips in soft whisper.

It was fascinating seeing Aomine’s face whenever they were making love. The taller man would have his eyes closed, his brows furrowed together as if he was in pain, sweat dripping down from his body, mixing with Kise’s own, but his hands would unconsciously caressed Kise with so much tenderness in them that could break Kise’s heart.

“Aomine _cchi_ ,” Kise breathed out and those beautiful sapphire orbs greeted him with vulnerability inside. Kise’s breath hitched. He could see the love he felt for the other man reflected back at him and it never ceased to amaze him. Tears gathered in his eyes, but Kise was smiling brightly as he confessed, “Aomine _cchi_ , I love you.”

Aomine would smile, then, a faint contraction of muscles, but Kise could still see it clearly. There wouldn’t be any verbal reply. Aomine would bend his head to kiss Kise instead and that was enough. Kise didn’t need words. He just needed Aomine to stay by his side.

“Cum with me, Kise,” Aomine whispered against his ear and then his tail gently unwinded itself from Kise’s erection. It didn’t take more than few thrusts after that to send Kise over the edge. The blond’s mouth was opened in a silent scream as he finally reached his most desired climax. Kise could feel the warmth inside of him when Aomine followed soon after, emptying himself inside of the blond. It was at that time Kise finally felt complete.

Both were panting when they came down from their pleasure high. Aomine gently extracting himself from Kise, letting his cum flowing out of Kise’s entrance, before lying down beside his mate. Aomine’s tail immediately wrapped itself around Kise once again, rubbing the panther’s scent onto Kise’s body and pulling the blond close to its owner.

Kise snuggled up at his mate happily, listening to Aomine’s heartbeats that were still faster than normal. He was sated. His body no longer felt itchy. His heat was gone. The sex they just had was great. They had been so domestic lately that the angry sex felt really awesome. Kise grinned slyly. Next year, he swore he would go to the club again just so he could get another amazing round of angry sex like this!

**—End.**


End file.
